


better when i'm with you

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: Johnny was bummed out he and Jaehyun wouldn't be able to spend the day of their anniversary together because of a business trip, but Jaehyun makes up for it by surprising Johnny when he gets home.





	better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Shou who is always drawing such amazing things for me all the time, writing her something was the least I could do to show my gratitude. I hope you like this completely self indulgent AU.

When Johnny was young, the world seemed like it revolved around events and holidays. 

His parents took care of all the planning and he just had to wear the outfit they picked out for him and smile at all of his relatives. Simple enough. He never had to worry about arranging reservations or requesting time off.

Nobody told Johnny that as a working adult, planning anything was damn near impossible. He had no idea how his folks made it look so easy back in the day, putting together big Christmas dinners and extravagant birthday parties.  
  
It blew Johnny’s mind considering he was having enough trouble just trying to celebrate he and his husband's anniversary. 

There were tentative plans, talks of italian restaurants and beachside strolls, but a real wrench was thrown in when Johnny was invited to appraise some paintings for auction overseas on the week of. Johnny was also invited to the showing which was just a fancy party for rich people to show off how rich they were, and Johnny would have taken Jaehyun along with him but there was a special exhibit going on at the gallery that week that they had personally asked Jaehyun to curate. 

Maybe it was a bit naive, but they had thought that they’d have ample time to be together after getting married. Fortunately, in the first year of their union they had both gotten promotions, it was great for their financial situation but less so for spending time together. Suffice to say they had seen something like this coming. They were busy people and had already relented to the fact that they were most likely not going to be able to do anything special on the actual day, and they were fine with that. Who wanted to go out on a Thursday night anyways? Though the final nail in the coffin was Johnny’s return trip that had been paid for by the auctioneers was scheduled for the day _ after _ their anniversary, with an eleven hour flight that meant he wouldn’t get home until evening.

Johnny’s week in Vienna was no less than amazing. His heart ached to have Jaehyun there with him to appreciate all of the artistry and architecture. With the small amount of time he had between meetings and appraisals, Johnny made sure to explore as much as he could. Bringing his camera ended up being the best decision he made and he had three SD cards full of reference photos that he knew Jaehyun would enjoy translating into oils and watercolors.

As for the work itself, the auctioneers were more than friendly and their collection left Johnny in awe. Johnny had fallen in love with one of the pieces he was asked to appraise and ended up bidding on it himself. It would arrive at the end of the week and Johnny already had a space for it on the walls of their condo picked out in his head. It had cost him quite a bit, but not nearly as much as the gift he had picked up for Jaehyun on the second last day of his visit. 

Tucked away in a velvet box inside his carry-on was a crystal bracelet. It was gaudier than Jaehyun’s usual choice of jewelry but Johnny had been enraptured by it’s striking yet delicate beauty the moment he laid eyes on it, much like the first time he had met Jaehyun. 

He couldn’t wait to give it to Jaehyun, but unfortunately his husband wouldn’t be home until later that night, the exhibition running well into the evening. 

Stepping into the lift of their building, suitcases in tow, Johnny could practically hear his bed serenading him. Jaehyun wouldn’t be home for work for a few hours and he intended to catch a light nap before scraping together a decent enough dinner for the both of them. After that they’d cuddle up on the couch to catch up on shows and that’s when Johnny would present Jaehyun with his gift. The day before, their _ actual _ anniversary, they had only managed to get a short call in between their tightly packed schedules when Johnny was about to attend a final dinner and Jaehyun was settling into bed. As much of a romantic he was, Johnny wasn’t prone to crying, but he got close while whispering words of devotion softly into his phone to the love of his life who was countless miles away and on the verge of sleep. 

The elevator dinged upon his arrival to their floor, and as he entered the hallway he was hit by an absolutely mouthwatering aroma. It wasn’t uncommon for their floor to be filled up with the smell of someone’s meal and right then it was downright torturous. It got stronger the closer he got to their condo and Johnny wondered if it might have been Doyoung from across the hall. 

Johnny unlocked the door and pushed it open, eyes widening when the delectable scent hit him full force. He could pick up the notes of garlic and herbs, a buttery _ something _ that welcomed him home like a warm embrace. The door clicked shut behind him and like a vision of paradise, Jaehyun appeared from the kitchen doorway, hands covered by oven mitts and cheeks dimpled in a bright grin.

Before the words ‘_Welcome home’ _ could make it past Jaehyun’s lips Johnny had dropped his luggage and crossed the distance between them with long strides, scooping his husband up in his arms and spinning him around. 

Jaehyun laughed, loud and a little winded, his gloved hands coming up to grip Johnny’s shoulders. He attempted to speak once again but found his lips captured by Johnny’s eager ones, resolved to let Johnny have his fill. Johnny held Jaehyun tight to his chest, slanting their mouths together in a deep kiss. He was only gone for a week and it wasn’t the first time he’s had to travel solo for work, but their limited exchange yesterday left him aching.

Johnny didn’t stray far when they parted, tucking his face into Jaehyun’s neck and breathing him in. “You’re _ here_.” he mumbled, nuzzling underneath Jaehyun’s jaw. 

“You think I’d let you come back to an empty home?” Jaehyun chuckled, tugging off one of the mitts to run his hand through Johnny’s hair. “I got someone to cover for me, Jaemin’s been tailing me the entire week and knows that exhibit almost as well as I do, they’ll be fine without me for one night.” 

Johnny drew in another deep breath and groaned, drawing up to his full height and peering into the kitchen. Jaehyun grinned again, this time a little smug. 

“Go put your stuff away and get comfortable, dinner will be ready soon.” Jaehyun ordered and Johnny gave him chaste but thankful kiss. He was reluctant to let go of Jaehyun but he itched to get out of his suit. Jaehyun returned to the kitchen while Johnny picked his luggage up from the foyer and wheeled them into their bedroom. It was tempting to just change and head back out to distract Jaehyun from cooking, but he knew he’d regret it later if he didn’t put things away now. Johnny hummed to himself while methodically unpacking. Dirty laundry in the hamper, suits hung up on the back of the door to be dry-cleaned later, toiletries put back in their homes. After changing into much more comfortable slacks and a simple long-sleeve shirt, Johnny walked out of the bedroom and placed his camera case and Jaehyun’s gift on the coffee table to surprise him with later.

Jaehyun was setting plates on the dining table when Johnny sidled up behind him, making sure to wait until the food had safely touched down before sliding his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him back against his chest. Jaehyun acknowledged him with a hum, placing his arms over Johnny’s and leaning his head back on the taller man’s shoulder. 

“This looks wonderful, Jaehyun. Thank you.” Johnny said softly, laying his cheek against Jaehyun’s hair.  
  
“I know steak is a little cliché for an anniversary dinner, but I thought it was fitting considering that’s what we had--”

“_ \--on our first date _.” Johnny chimed in along with Jaehyun, barely suppressing a happy giggle and squeezing his arms right around Jaehyun. “You know, you didn’t say anything about it being cheesy back then.”

“I had the biggest crush on you, you could have taken me to the college cafeteria and I would have been happy.” 

“Aww, babe. You had a crush on me?” Johnny teased, letting go of Jaehyun and darting out of the way just in time to avoid a smack to the arm. 

“Shut _ up_, your hands were shaking so bad you spilled Cabernet all over the table cloth at the restaurant.” Jaehyun quipped back with a fond eye roll, taking a seat at the dining table. Johnny sat down in front of his own plate, wincing at the memory.

“Don’t remind me, that bottle cost half my tutoring paycheque. I was seriously considering wringing it out into our glasses.” 

Jaehyun made a disgusted face and they both laughed, finally digging into their food. It tasted just as good as it smelled and Johnny let Jaehyun know as much with happy hums. They both shared stories from their week apart and Jaehyun was excited to see the painting that Johnny had bought. Apparently the artist whose art they were exhibiting at the gallery this week was impressed and touched by Jaehyun’s work on it and had invited both Jaehyun and Johnny to dinner in a few days time after it was all over. 

Dessert was less of a fancy affair but just as good, a few scoops of french vanilla ice cream that hit the spot after a decadent meal. They cleaned up together with Johnny washing the dishes and Jaehyun drying them by his side. Once they were finished Jaehyun caught Johnny’s wet hands with a clean towel and dried them off, looking up at Johnny demurely through his lashes. He plucked Johnny’s wedding ring that he had taken off to wash dishes and slipped it back onto the older man’s finger, placing a kiss on top of the delicate band when it settled in place. Johnny’s chest filled with warmth and he lifted his hands to cup Jaehyun’s cheeks to brush their lips together. 

“Happy anniversary, Jaehyun.” he said softly, thumbing Jaehyun’s cheekbone. 

“Happy anniversary, Johnny.” Jaehyun murmured, turning his head to kiss Johnny’s palm. “I have another surprise for you.” 

“Oh?” Johnny watched as Jaehyun’s eyes slid open to reveal a dark look in pools of warm chocolate. It made a shiver of anticipation run through Johnny that he didn’t bother to try and hide. His lovers touch was something he missed the most while away. 

“Mhm, I have to go get it so why don’t you wait for me in bed?” Jaehyun hummed and Johnny nodded, pulling away from Jaehyun only to be stopped by a hand that reached out and gripped the fabric of his slacks right above his crotch. Jaehyun tugged him back, and Johnny sucked in a startled breath as he was manhandled, almost stumbling forward and into Jaehyun with the force. They were practically flush, and with his height and their close proximity, Johnny loomed over Jaehyun, but he felt so small underneath that heated stare. “You won’t be needing these, or anything else, so take them off.” 

“_ Yes _.” Johnny breathed, his heart racing. Jaehyun shifted up to place a kiss on Johnny’s cheek and let him go, patting him on the hip as a signal to go do as he was told. Johnny had to stop himself from sprinting into the bedroom, feeling Jaehyun’s gaze on him the entire time. 

Johnny made quick work of his clothes once he entered the bedroom, he would have been embarrassed that he was already starting to get hard, but Jaehyun had always had that effect on him. 

The door opened right as Johnny settled onto the edge of the bed. Jaehyun had something hidden behind his back with one arm and as curious as he was, Johnny sat still and waited patiently. 

“Hey, baby.” Jaehyun said with a small smile and Johnny grinned, reaching out to link his fingers with Jaehyun’s and draw him closer when the younger man offered his hand. Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Johnny while flipping their hands and bringing the mystery item out from behind his back and place it in Johnny’s open palm. Breaking the kiss to look down at his surprise, Johnny’s breath hitched at what he saw. 

A thick bundle of red rope. 

He looked back up at Jaehyun who was patiently waiting for his reaction, and seemed to find what he was looking for on Johnny’s face. Jaehyun visibly relaxed and used his free hand to brush his fingers along Johnny’s jaw. 

“You like it?” It was an unneeded question, as the complete look of lust that glazed over Johnny’s expression the moment he laid eyes on the rope was telling enough. But he knew Jaehyun needed to hear it, so Johnny swallowed around his thick tongue and nodded anyways. 

“Yeah, I _ really _ like it.” 

“You want me to use it on you tonight, darling?”

“_ God_,” Johnny moaned and gripped the hefty bundle tightly, his lidding heavily. “Fuck, Jaehyun. Yes, _ please _.” 

“Good boy.” Jaehyun whispered, licking his lips in his own excitement and stealing another kiss. “Stand up, face the bed.” 

Johnny slid off the bed and turned around while Jaehyun unwound the rope. He could hear the sound of it hitting the ground behind him. 

A warm palm settled on his bicep and smoothed down his arm and Johnny let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“I need you to relax, Johnny. You can tell me to stop at anytime.” Jaehyun’s low voice assured him and Johnny breathed in deeply, letting it out slow and measured until he felt more at ease. 

“Okay, I’m okay. You can start.” 

Jaehyun placed a kiss on his shoulder, keeping his lips there for a moment while he brought his arms around Johnny to circle the rope over his chest. Johnny focused on his breathing while Jaehyun worked. He could feel his posture straightening out as rope caged his torso and knots formed against his spine. At one point Jaehyun gently took his arms and began lacing them against the middle of his back where they were locked almost comfortably in place. Jaehyun checked in with him often and Johnny only needed to take a breather once, when tightening a knot had tugged at the length of rope looped around the base of his neck. He could still breathe fine, but the unexpected pressure had made Johnny’s heart rate sky-rocket. After making sure Johnny was okay to continue, Jaehyun gently turned him around to inspect the knots around his chest. Johnny watched Jaehyun’s face the entire time, not missing the flush on his cheeks as he took in Johnny’s bound figure.

“Johnny, you look…” he trailed off, biting his lip and Johnny felt his half hard cock twitch. It drew Jaehyun attention and Johnny’s knees felt like jelly when he was met with a smirk. Jaehyun kept his gaze locked with Johnny’s as he lowered himself to the ground, his hands caressed Johnny’s bare thighs, making their way up to settle on his hips. Johnny was almost fully hard. 

“How do you feel?” Jaehyun asked, settling his cheek on the top of one of Johnny’s thighs, his breath barely brushing against Johnny cock. 

“I--” Johnny’s voice was raspy and nothing had really even been done to him yet. He felt wonderful, restrained but secure, completely at Jaehyun’s mercy and totally in his care. The tent he could see in Jaehyun’s pants coupled with the look of pure want on his face set his blood on fire and made Johnny feel loved. “Good.” he eventually managed to choke out. “So good, Jaehyun, _ please _.” 

“I got you.” Jaehyun whispered and placed a kiss on Johnny’s thigh, one of his sliding down to wrap around the base of his husbands cock. Johnny’s hips twitched and Jaehyun squeezed his waist hard in warning before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the tip of Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny threw his head back with a gasp, blinking up at the ceiling as Jaehyun began to bob his head along Johnny’s length. Jaehyun’s mouth was heavenly and Johnny’s vulnerability left him feeling more sensitive than usual. Johnny’s legs started to shake but Jaehyun kept going, cradling Johnny’s hips between his palms tightly while he took more and more of Johnny’s cock into his mouth. Johnny’s arms tensed in their restraints as he tried to keep his balance, his legs spreading more to attempt to stay upright. Soft moans tumbled past his lips through shaky gasps of air, unconsciously leaning forward and over Jaehyun while the younger man hollowed his cheeks around the tip, his tongue dipping wickedly into the slit. 

Jaehyun, an expert on taking Johnny apart, slackened his jaw and without warning pulled Johnny’s hips forward until his lips met Johnny’s pelvis, cock hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around him, gagging with a wet sound a filthy moan and that’s when Johnny’s legs finally buckled. With a shout Johnny felt himself falling, Jaehyun taking in a shaky breath of air when Johnny’s cock slipped out and pushing him back so he landed on the bed. Johnny had no time to recover as Jaehyun shoved his thighs further apart and took him back into his mouth. Johnny whined, writhing as much as he could with his arms trapped underneath him and his chest arched up. 

“J-Jaehyun, baby, _ fuck_. I’m close.” Johnny panted out, Jaehyun continued despite his warning and Johnny’s thighs began to tense with his oncoming orgasm. Right as he was just about to tip over the edge, Jaehyun pulled off once again and wrapped firm fingers around the base of his cock. Johnny cried out, legs spasming and hips bucking as his climax was cut off so abruptly. Jaehyun let go of Johnny’s cock and forced his hips back on the bed, placing soothing kisses along his abdomen between the rope. Once Johnny stopped jerking, Jaehyun pulled himself up to hover over the older man, cupping his cheek and peppering more kisses along the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re a _ demon _.” Johnny whined, pouting up at Jaehyun and making him laugh.

“I never said I was done with the surprises.” That made Johnny narrow his eyes up at Jaehyun in suspicion and Jaehyun clicked his tongue, pushing his thumb and pointer finger into Johnny’s cheeks, squishing his pout. “I’m going to make you feel really good, Johnny, I promise. You just have to be good and not come until I say so. Alright?”

Jaehyun batted his eyelashes at Johnny who huffed through his nose in return, puckering his lips in a silent demand to which Jaehyun snickered and obliged him by giving him a sweet kiss.

With strong hands, Jaehyun helped Johnny move further up the bed until he was settled in the middle, his head right underneath the mound of pillows at the top. Johnny’s back was beginning to get stiff from the curve of his chest accommodating his bound arms, cock still hard and aching against his hip. He watched as Jaehyun got off the bed to strip off his own clothes, slowly and revealing more of that body that Johnny would never get enough of. Jaehyun shimmied out of his underwear last and reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and placing it on the bed within easy reach.  
  
Slender fingers carded through Johnny’s hair and he sighed contentedly, looking up at Jaehyun through half lidded eyes. Jaehyun bent down and hovered his mouth over Johnny’s, slowly dragging his tongue along Johnny’s lower lip and delighting in the sweet moan it coaxed from him. Johnny _ almost _ missed the mischievous grin curving Jaehyun’s cheeks when the younger man pulled back and Johnny’s eyes widened when Jaehyun suddenly swung a leg over him and hauled himself above Johnny. Jaehyun’s knees dug into the mattress, thighs bracketed on either side of his head. Jaehyun was facing away from Johnny, treating him to the mouthwatering sight of Jaehyun’s ass. Johnny’s gaze traveled up with wide expanse of Jaehyun’s back to meet his eyes as he looked coyly over his shoulder at the man trapped beneath him. 

“Be a good boy.” It was a command, and Johnny knew exactly what Jaehyun was asking for. He was more than eager to give. 

Johnny parted his lips, his tongue sticking out and ready. Jaehyun groaned softly and turned to face forward once more, supporting himself with hands splayed on Johnny’s abdomen to lower himself until Johnny’s tongue connected with his skin. 

Wasting no time, Johnny started to lap between Jaehyun’s cheeks, tongue running over his puckered entrance. Jaehyun’s response was loud and appreciative, pride swelling in Johnny’s chest as he could still make his husband feel good without the use of his hands.  
Johnny craned his head up as much as his position would allow, dutifully burying his face in Jaehyun’s ass, tongue flicking against the ring of muscles. Eyelids slipping shut in concentration, immersed himself in making Jaehyun fall apart above him, spurred on by his pleasured whimpers and moans. Johnny pressed the tip of his tongue into Jaehyun’s hole, periodically sucking around the rim until he could feel Jaehyun relax enough that Johnny could try pushing inside. They both moaned moaned when Johnny’s tongue breached past Jaehyun’s entrance, Jaehyun’s walls tight around the slick appendage. 

  
“Oh _ fuck_, yeah. Just like that.” Jaehyun panted and Johnny wished he could see how Jaehyun’s goregeous features were pinched up in pleasure. So absorbed with eating Jaehyun out, he didn’t notice the clicking of a cap opening and jerked in surprise when a lubed hand wrapped around his cock. Jaehyun bared himself down harder on Johnny’s face, giving him no chance to stop while he started stroking Johnny at an even place. Johnny plunged his tongue in and out of Jaehyun at the same pace, spit running down the sides of his cheek and lube smearing along his pelvis and inner thighs. 

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to work Johnny back up towards another orgasm, but Johnny was prepared this time for when Jaehyun removed his hand just before Johnny was about to release. Johnny grunted and dug his heels into the bed, sloppily licking into Jaehyun while coming down from the precipice that he was sure Jaehyun was keen on teetering him some more.

Johnny jumped when Jaehyun’s hand reconnected with his cock, only to melt into the bed when Jaehyun massaged his length with clever fingers, flitting over the tip all the way down to caress his balls. They slipped past to tease his perineum for a moment before resuming with languid strokes. At the same time, Jaehyun began to rock his hips and Johnny flattened his tongue to let Jaehyun take his own pleasure.

More lube was squeezed over the tip of his cock without warning and the shock of cold made Johnny whine wetly against Jaehyun’s ass. It warmed up soon enough as Jaehyun’s hand worked over him, tightening around the flesh and speeding up in a way that had Johnny’s thighs quivering. Johnny’s hips began to roll up to meet Jaehyun’s strokes, gurgling moans rising in volume as he was rapidly approaching climax for the third time. Jaehyun’s clean hand explored in the meantime, brushing feather light against his skin between the diamond patterns of ropes before moving up to play with his nipples. It must have been the added arousal of their situation and the vulnerability of not being at to see what was being done to him, but Johnny felt more sensitive than usual to Jaehyun’s wicked touch, jerking and shuddering hard when Jaehyun rolled a nipple between his fingers, rubbing torturously against the hardened peak while he mimicked the action against the weeping tip of Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny kept waiting for the words but they never came, and Johnny knew he didn’t have permission to come yet. Even though he expected it, this time he wasn’t as prepared for when Jaehyun let go of his cock, whimpering pathetically against Jaehyun’s flesh, his entire body trembling. A clean hand reached back and ran through Johnny’s bangs, and he opened his eyes to see Jaehyun’s peering down at him. He hadn’t realized that he had shed any tears until he had to blink them away. 

Jaehyun lifted his hips and Johnny caught sight of Jaehyun’s hole, loose and sloppy with his spit and Johnny wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue back in that warmth.

“Where are you going? I wasn’t done with that.” he croaked, but Jaehyun just chuckled and dismounted, settling beside Johnny’s head and leaning down as he had done earlier to brush his lips against Johnny’s swollen ones. It was relaxing, easing some of the tension in his body after being pushed to its limits. Johnny caught a glimpse of Jaehyun’s cock hung full and heavy between his thighs, shiny at the tip with precome. He licked his lips, still puffy from from eating Jaehyun out and the younger man followed his gaze downwards, snorting when he realized what Johnny was eyeing so hungrily.

“You’re insatiable, you can make me come with your mouth another day. Right now I want you inside me.” The finality in his voice cut off any argument, not that Johnny would dream of posing any. Jaehyun repositioned, straddling Johnny again but this time this thighs were spread wide on either side of Johnny’s waist. 

“I don’t get to watch this part?” Johnny frowned as Jaehyun plucked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his already sticky fingers.

“A magician never reveals his tricks, John.” 

“The only thing magical about you is your perfect skin, I’ve known you for ten years and I haven’t seen a single blemish on that stupidly beautiful body. I’m glad you’re finally admitting that it’s witchcraft because I was starting to wonder.” Johnny said dryly, lower lip jutting out the same moment Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted to let out a soft moan, arm shifting behind him as he fingered himself open.

In the meantime, Johnny wiggled uselessly against the ropes, testing the integrity of the knots. They didn’t even budge and it made something hot settle into the pit of his stomach, his cock that hadn’t waned in the slightest twitching hard in response.

“When did you learn how to do this?” he questioned, attempting to sound casual and failing fantastically when the words came out thick and raspy. “And don’t give me that magician line again.” 

Jaehyun lazily peeked an eye open, this thick cords of muscles in his arms shifting and Johnny could pick up the slick sounds of fingers working his hole loose enough for Johnny’s thickness. 

“I’ve been doing research on it for a little while, ever since we attended that Kinbaku exhibit in spring. Bought the rope last month and practiced with it since you left for Vienna.” 

It was simple explanation and so very Jaehyun. Johnny wasn’t surprised, it didn’t slip past Johnny how much interest Jaehyun had taken in the show and its artful depiction of rope bondage. From photography to masterful live demos on real models. They had discussed it later that night while tangled together in a post sex haze. They were no strangers to tying one another up, but there was something deeply sensual about shibari that they wanted to explore. Like most creative types, they had a habit of making lots of plans and starting new projects, and Jaehyun was always better at making sure they actually followed through. 

Johnny was brought out of his reverie when Jaehyun suddenly jerked and whimpered, his neglected cock flushed and begging for attention.

“Right there, baby?” Johnny prompted, voice low, his expression softening into something fond.

Jaehyun’s breath hitched as his fingers must have brushed over his prostate again and he nodded. “_Yeah_, right there. I’m ready now, _ fuck_, I need to stop before I come.” He gasped, removing his fingers and taking a moment to compose himself, head lowered and breathing measured.

Once Jaehyun was good to go, they shifted their positions one more time, taking the pressure off of Johnny’s arms and back by propping him up until he was half sitting against the pillows. The ropes had shifted over his skin while Jaehyun moved him and Johnny couldn’t help the moans that bubbled up as they rubbed his skin tender but not raw. Jaehyun was hovering above Johnny’s lap, upending the bottle of lube to pour a generous amount onto his palm. They’d have to restock soon, or resort to using that awful peach flavoured lube they had bought out of curiosity and now treated as an emergency back-up.

Johnny breathed out a blissful sigh when Jaehyun’s hand wrapped around his cock, this time less teasing and more purposeful as he spread the lubricant evenly along the shaft with excess around the tip. Wiping his fingers unceremoniously against the sheets, impatience finally caught up to Jaehyun and showed with the way his breathing picked up and his hands shook as he lined himself up. 

If his hands were free Johnny would have smoothed his palms along Jaehyun’s hips and drawn him close. But instead of feeling helpless, Johnny felt himself relax further into the pillows. He trusted Jaehyun to be able to take care of the both of them, his inability to do anything letting him focus on watching his husband lower himself onto his cock. Pleasure washed over him like an ocean wave lapping at the beach, warmed by the radiant sun. He forced his eyes to stay open, enraptured by every minute shift of Jaehyun’s features, every twitch of muscle and bob of his adams apple.  
  
Fully seated on Johnny’s cock, Jaehyun let himself tip forward to rest against Johnny’s chest. His breath dampened Johnny’s collar bone with short pants, his fingers curled around the red rope framing Johnny’s pectorals. Jaehyun seemed in less of a hurry now, pressing kisses along the expanse of Johnny’s shoulders, sucking softly until a trail of pink splotches in the shape of his mouth mapped out his path across Johnny’s collarbone. 

It started with slow, gentle rocks of Jaehyun’s hips, barely any stimulation but enough for Johnny to let out a breathy noise, head tipping back. His attention was drawn back downwards when Jaehyun leaned back to get a better angle, and what a sight it was, his chin tucked against his chest and eyebrows furrowed. Johnny imagined himself cupping Jaehyun’s flushed cheeks and brushing kisses along the bridge of his nose.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” he found himself saying breathlessly, grinning crookedly when Jaehyun reddened further, eyelids fluttering open. “I haven’t painted a portrait of you in so long, why is that?” 

Jaehyun huffed, flicking his bangs out of his face all the while not stopping the even rhythm in which he was gyrating his hips. “If you care to remember, it was because that’s _ all _ you painted for _ months _ after our engagement.”  
  
“What can I say? I was overwhelmed with joy and inspiration.” Johnny retorted, tightening the muscles in his thighs and flexing his hips up unexpectedly, looking smug when Jaehyun yelped. Jaehyun gave him an admonishing look, planting his hands on Johnny’s pelvis and pushing his weight down to keep Johnny from moving again. At the same time he picked up the pace, lifting himself off Johnny’s cock halfway and dropping back down with a deep groan. His cock bobbed with the motion, a sticky thread of precome coming away with it every time it slapped against his stomach.  
  
“We had to rent out an entire storage locker to keep them because we didn’t have any room and you refused to recoat the canvases.”  
  
“I can’t put gesso over your face.” Johnny whined, breathing laboured and eyes beginning to glaze over.

That made Jaehyun smile, lopsided with amusement and affection for his ridiculously sappy husband. Johnny was a practical artist and didn’t like to create waste, recycling canvases or tools whenever he could, but he insisted on keeping every single painting he had done of Jaehyun all the way from their college years up to their engagement. Jaehyun had to negotiate Johnny to keeping it to charcoal drawings, and there was an entire bookshelf in the studio lined with sketchbooks and newsprint pads all filled to the brim with Jaehyun’s visage.  
  
“Well, if you happen to wake up before me tomorrow morning I suppose there’s nothing stopping you…” Jaehyun trailed off, his implication loud and clear and Johnny beamed in response. Not needing to be at the gallery until afternoon meant that Jaehyun could afford to sleep in a bit, and suffice to say with all of the effort he was going through today Johnny would have ample amount of time before Jaehyun was roused.  
  
“You’re too, _ oh god_\--” Johnny broke mid-sentence to moan, Jaehyun had slowed down but was taking Johnny’s cock base to tip with each roll of his hips. It was wonderful and maddening. “You’re too good to me, Jaehyun. I’m not going to last, baby.”

“Me too, I missed you.” Jaehyun confessed, voice tight and pitched up in pleasure. Johnny reached so deep inside of him in this position, filling him up and rubbing against his sensitive inner walls. He had almost come when Johnny was eating him out and then once again when he fingered himself to take Johnny’s cock, with the visual stimulant of Johnny bound in sinfully red ropes, red faced and breathing out noises of ecstasy he found himself approaching orgasm quickly.

After being edged over and over, coming so close once again Johnny was desperate for release. He plead unprompted, biceps tensing and chest arching as he writhed. “Jaehyun, let me, Jaehyun _ please _ .”  
  
Jaehyun shushed him gently, leaning down to mould their lips together. To his credit, Johnny tried to keep up with the kiss, having difficulties controlling the whimpers and broken moans he couldn’t keep down. Jaehyun pushed his tongue into Johnny’s mouth while taking his own cock into his hand, his other hand pushing into the bed by Johnny’s ribs to keep himself balanced. Thighs shaking with the strain, Jaehyun’s movements got sloppier as he fucked himself down on Johnny’s cock fast and rough, jolting and crying out whenever the tip tapped against his prostate.  
  
“Please, please, _ please _ .” Johnny begged against his lips and Jaehyun moaned, biting down on Johnny’s bottom lip before finally answering.  
  
“Come with me.” Was all Jaehyun murmured and all Johnny needed, his entire body locking up, eyes rolling back and keening as he came at last. Jaehyun gasped, dropping his head onto Johnny’s shoulder, muffling a loud moan of Johnny’s name and following him into orgasm. Johnny came long and hard, his cock pulsing inside of Jaehyun with thick loads of come. Jaehyun had made his own mess across both of their stomachs, joining the sweat that gathered there.  
  
Jaehyun rode them both through their climaxes, slowing to a gentle rock and only stopping when they were spent.  
  
Johnny turned his head and nudged Jaehyun’s cheek with his nose, making Jaehyun chuckle and sit up enough to reconnect their mouths in a much softer kiss. They still hadn’t recovered fully and needed to separate to take in air, their foreheads leaned together and breathless giggles shared between them.  
  
They sat there sharing kisses and whispered words of love for a while, coming down from their highs and catching their breath before cleaning up. It was a lot easier than Johnny had thought it was going to be for Jaehyun to release him from the rope, though as expected they had left marks against his skin. Johnny had to lean against Jaehyun for most of their shower, legs a bit wobbly and muscles sore. Jaehyun teasingly reprimanded him for moving around too much and laid Johnny out on the bed after they had toweled off to rub ointment into faint lines of pink that wrapped around his arms and decorated his back. He took extra time to knead the muscles in Johnny’s shoulders and biceps, helping Johnny stretch and loosen up after being in one position for so long.  
  
Redressed in pajamas and the sheets tossed into the washing machine, they moved back out and onto the couch in the living room. It was late and they were both tired, the time apart made them unwilling to go to bed just yet. Johnny’s camera and the velvet box were exactly where he had left them and Jaehyun gave him a curious look when they sat down.  
  
Johnny said nothing, giving Jaehyun a simple smile and pulling him close. They ended up cuddled together with Jaehyun tucked perfectly into Johnny’s side while Johnny held his camera, flicking through his viewfinder and showing Jaehyun all that he had seen in Vienna.  
  
“I wish I could have come with you.” Jaehyun sighed, pulling up the edge of the blanket that was draped over them. “Not that I don’t love curating, but it’s been a while since we’ve gone anywhere together.”  
  
“It has.” Johnny murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s hair before leaning over to place the camera back on the table. “We’ll make time soon, I promise. But in the meantime, I thought I’d take some pictures and bring a little bit of Vienna back to you.”  
  
Warmth spread throughout his chest and Jaehyun kissed Johnny once he leaned back, pulling back in surprise when something was placed in Jaehyun’s lap. It was the box, soft and in Jaehyun’s favourite shade of blue. He looked up at Johnny who just nodded towards it, a secret smile playing on his lips. 

  
Hesitant but excited, Jaehyun brushed his palm over the velvet top before gripping it and pulling it open, lips parting with a soft gasp at what was inside.  
  
Jaehyun gently took the crystal bracelet out of it’s satin home, light glittering off of it with every shift. Johnny eased the bracelet from Jaehyun’s grip and fastened it around his wrist, taking Jaehyun’s hand in his and leaning down to press a kiss to the sparkling beads.

He was speechless, well and truly speechless and he could only look up at Johnny, eyes misting over. 

  
“I know it’s a little flashy, but it reminded me of you.” Johnny said, linking their fingers and turning Jaehyun’s arm to watch the light dance off of the bracelet. “Strong but delicate, bold but understated. Breathtaking.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry.” Jaehyun grumbled, tears already streaking down his cheeks and Johnny laughed, kissing them away.  
  
“Happy Anniversary, my love.”

Jaehyun groaned, leaning forward to slump against Johnny’s chest. “You’re the worst. How am I ever going to top this you jerk.”  
  
“You top me all the time.” He mused. “In fact I believe you were on top of me earlier-- _ oof_.” Johnny jerked and snickered, squirming while Jaehyun dug his hand into Johnny’s ribs to shut him up.  
  
“There’s nothing to top, Jaehyun. Everything you’ve given me, everything I know you _ will _ give me has always been with all of your love and that’s more than I could ever ask for.” Johnny took Jaehyun’s shoulders, easing him back to look into his red-rimmed eyes. “No amount of money can buy what you make me feel. Food, travel, art, _ life_. All of it is so much better when I’m with you.”  
  
Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, holding him close and sniffling into his shoulder. Johnny rubbed Jaehyun’s back, just enjoying the embrace and the comfortable quiet that blanketed them. When he was overwhelmed, Jaehyun sometimes needed a moment to sort out his thoughts, and Johnny had learned a long time ago that Jaehyun was okay and it was best to not press. Sleep tugged at his eyelids and Johnny didn’t fight them, adjusting his grip on Jaehyun and letting his exhaustion creep back from where he tucked it away. His eyes slipped closed and he leaned his cheek against the crown of Jaehyun’s head.  
  
When Jaehyun spoke again, it was soft and rounded at the edges, like he wasn’t far off from sleep either. “Thank you for loving me.”  
  
Johnny’s lips curled in a sleepy grin and he pressed a kiss against Jaehyun’s hair. “It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! you can find me on twitter and CC @neocleontech


End file.
